


La promesa

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maybe Derek too, Not porn but almost, Peter molesting Stiles, Post-Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Stiles has feelings for Derek, Stiles liking it, also feels, lol, yeah - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empezó con un:<br/> <br/><i>-Derek está vivo.</i></p><p> O, más bien, todo empezó con Stiles encontrándose a Peter Hale repantigado en su cama tras una traumática noche en un motel. Sí, justamente así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Steter y creo que será el último a pesar de que el final queda un tanto abierto...  
> Espero que os guste ^^
> 
> Kudos y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos~

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Steter_Covermodif2_zps5c9d9891.jpg.html)

Nada más abrir la puerta de la entrada su padre se asoma por la de la cocina dispuesto a interrogarle acerca del viaje, pero Stiles le corta rápidamente con un "Estoy cansado, así que me voy a la cama. Mañana hablamos" y sube a su cuarto, encerrándose en él.  
Lo que menos se espera al llegar es encontrar a alguien sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. O, mejor dicho, lo que menos se espera es encontrar a Peter Hale en su habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! -exclama, lanzando quizá con demasiada fuerza la bolsa de deporte con todas las cosas que llevó al viaje.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué todos os creéis con el derecho de meteros en mi cuarto siempre que se os viene en gana?

-Para tu información, la ventana estaba abierta -apunta Peter señalándola.

-¿Y? Eso no significa nada, y ahora vete -se deja caer en la silla del escritorio.

-¿No te interesa saber la razón de que esté aquí?

Y eso lo ha dicho demasiado cerca, tanto que los pelillos de la nuca de Stiles se erizan. Casi a riesgo de caerse de la silla, se da la vuelta con rapidez para encarar al hombre, que se encuentra a pocos pies de él mirándole con esa intensidad tan característica suya.

-Sea lo que sea seguro que puede esperar. He pasado una noche horr-

-Derek está vivo.

El resto de la palabra se atora en su garganta mientras sus ojos se agrandan ante la revelación. Abre y cierra la boca unas cuantas veces para hablar, pero no le sale nada. No sabe qué decir. Y es la primera vez que le pasa.

-¿Q-qué... ? ¿Cómo... ? -consigue decir a duras penas. 

-Básicamente le he pillado en su apartamento en un momento un tanto... _delicado_.

-¿Está malherido? -se levanta rápidamente Stiles de la silla, cogiendo las llaves de su Jeep que dejó previamente sobre el escritorio.

-Lo estaba.

Ante esa respuesta Stiles frunce el ceño.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "lo estaba"? ¿No ha sido atacado por Alphas? ¿Y no son más lentas de curar ese tipo de heridas? 

-Exactamente lo que he dicho, sí y sí. Ahora siéntate y escúchame, porque lo que vas a oír no te va a gustar.

Lentamente, Stiles le hace caso sin quitarle la vista de encima. No se fía del hombre y no le gusta que le mande, pero está muy serio y quiere saber por qué.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Derek estaba... con tu profesora.

-P-perdona, ¿con mi qué? 

-Tu profesora, esa tal... Blake.

-Eso no... no puede ser -dice lo último en voz muy baja, como si a pesar de decirlo estuviese sopesándolo, dándose cuenta de que Peter no iría a su casa sólo para mentirle.

-Si no me crees, puedo enseñártelo -con un movimiento de su mano, este hace brotar sus garras, afiladas y letales. Stiles se estremece ante la visión.

-No gracias... Te creo.

Lo que no puede creer es que de verdad lo haga, no después de todas las horribles cosas que Peter hizo en el pasado; como matar a la hermana de Derek, morder a Scott, atacar a Lydia... Y aún no está seguro de que el hombre haya cambiado tras regresar de la muerte. Parece centrado, pero no se puede juzgar a alguien sólo por su apariencia.  
Pero hay una cosa que no entiende...

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-Disculpa, ¿qué?

Stiles sabe que le ha oído y entendido perfectamente. Es un hombre lobo, por amor de Dios. Y no piensa repetírselo.

-Sí, podrías haberle ido con la noticia a Scott o a Isaac... pero en lugar de eso has venido directamente a mí. ¿Por qué?

-¿Tengo que tener una razón?

-Vale, ¿quieres jugar? Tengo por aquí un poco de _Mountain Ash_ que me sobró de...

-Está bien, está bien. Te lo diré.

No esperaba que Peter claudicara tan pronto, así que no puede evitar que se forme una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Pero borra esa sonrisa antes de que lo haga yo a mordiscos.

-Qué agresivo... -murmura Stiles antes de coger el primer objeto que pilla de encima de la mesa y juguetear con él.- Bueno, escupe la razón y vete.

-Sé que te gusta mi sobrino -suelta la bomba Peter, y Stiles deja caer lo que tenía en la mano; que no era otra cosa que un adorno de cristal carísimo que le pensaba regalar a Lydia por su decimoctavo cumpleaños. En pasado.

-¿Pero qué... ? ¿A ti te falta un tornillo o qué? No, no respondas. Es evidente que sí -se levanta como un rayo y va hacia la ventana para abrirla del todo.- Te quiero fuera de mi cuarto y de mi vida en cero coma, y si te opones usaré el _Mountain A_ -

Lo siguiente que siente es la pared en su espalda. ¿Qué manía tienen los Hale con los empotramientos? Enseguida se remueve para tratar de soltarse, pero entonces siente algo puntiagudo clavarse en sus hombros y se queda muy quieto. Cuando abre los ojos, le reciben unos azules totalmente antinaturales; los que caracterizan a Peter como beta.

-Hey, lobito bonito... -susurra sin hacer contacto visual del todo, pues teme que eso haga saltar finalmente a Peter.

-Nada de bromas sobre mi aspecto, Stiles, o te juro que... -su voz suena rasgada, casi desesperada, y sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por él mismo cuando se inclina hacia Stiles y hunde la nariz en su cuello, y su boca, su boca está medio abierta y Stiles puede sentir sus colmillos rozando su piel. _Oh Dios mío, esto está pasando_.

-¿Vas a... vas a morderme... ? -apenas articula, ya que tiene miedo de que Peter le clave los colmillos al mínimo movimiento.

-¿Quieres que te muerda... ? -se aparta Peter lo justo para que se le entienda, y Stiles ahoga un gemido cuando el hombre posa una mano sobre su miembro por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. En algún momento de aquella extraña situación su polla ha decidido interesarse y está dura como una piedra. Nadie puede culparle, ¡es un adolescente!

-P-pervertido... -le espeta casi sin aliento, pero buscando más fricción al mover sus caderas hacia esa mano.

-Antes de hablar fíjate bien en lo que haces... -lame el lóbulo de su oreja e introduce la punta de su lengua en el orificio. Stiles suelta un gemido un pelín salido de tono y aprieta entre sus manos el jersey de cuello de pico de Peter.

-¿Por qué... ?

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" "¿Por qué ahora?" "¿Por qué a mí?" Son las preguntas que Stiles se hace, cada vez más confundido a medida que pasan los minutos y se da cuenta de que Peter no tiene la menor intención de soltarle.

-Porque no voy a dejar que él te tenga... -mientras que su mano derecha aún mantiene sujeto contra la pared a Stiles por uno de sus hombros, la otra se ha colado por entre una de sus camisetas de Marvel y está pellizcando sus pezones arrancándole al chico más de ésos gemidos de absoluto placer.

-¿Él? ¿Quieres decir Derek? -intenta hacer acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para hacer que Peter pare y le mire.- Yo no le gusto a él, ni él a mí. ¿Vale? Confieso que me atrae. ¿Y a quién no? Pero no siento nada más allá por él... Es sólo atracción y tú más que nadie tienes que saber que no miento. Y ahora aparta tus zarpas de mi cuerpo. Hoy no estoy para bromas...

Todo eso lo ha dicho con Peter evaluándole con la mirada, desnudándole en su mente, y sin dejar de sentir el fantasma de su mano izquierda en su torso.

-Es cierto que no has mentido, excepto por ese comentario sobre mis _zarpas_ -Stiles tiembla ante su sonrisa predatora.- Deseas que siga tocándote tanto como yo deseo hacerte mío...

-Tuyo... -acaba de acordarse de aquella vez en que Peter le secuestró para que encontrase a Derek por él y le ofreció morderle. Pero más recuerda la zona en que quiso hacerlo. Su muñeca.- ¿Qué significa El Mordisco en la muñeca, Peter? No tiene el mismo significado que el del costado, ¿verdad? Scott fue mordido ahí por ti, también Lydia... Y tengo entendido que también Jackson por Derek. Pero tú me lo ofreciste e ibas a morderme en la muñeca... ¿Qué significa?

-Tú sabes lo que significa -no ha dejado en ningún momento de sonreír y su mano izquierda vuelve a estar sobre su piel, en su estómago, moviéndose como en una caricia tranquilizadora.- Sé que no has parado de investigar sobre ello, sobre los hombres lobo y sus rituales... Así que no trates de hacerte el tonto, Stiles, no conmigo. Y menos ahora.

-¿Ahora? -le mira confundido.

-Es Luna Llena...

" _Claro, sus sentidos de hombre lobo están más desarrollados que nunca_ ," piensa Stiles para sí, echándole un breve vistazo a la ventana. 

-Vale, digamos que sé lo que significa -se encoge de hombros.- Eso no cambia nada.

-¿Seguro... ? -masajea Peter sus caderas con ambas manos, mirándole a la boca.- Porque yo creo que lo cambia todo...

-No cambia lo que siento hacia ti con respecto a todo lo que hiciste...

-Hice. Tú lo has dicho, Stiles.

-No voy a cambiar de idea sólo porque parezcas menos loco y un tío recién salido de GQ.

Eso le arranca una carcajada a Peter.

-Así que te parezco atractivo...

Stiles alza una ceja.- ¿En serio, Peter? ¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo? Porque creo que con olerme te bastaría para darte cuenta...

-... de lo que te hago sentir. Sí, lo sé -sonríe Peter, todo dientes blancos y perfectos.- Pero me encanta oírte balbucear.

-¡Y-yo no balbuceo! -exclama Stiles indignado.

Peter tuerce una sonrisa y baja nuevamente su mano izquierda para posarla sobre el bulto de su pantalón.- _Adorable_...

Siente al chico removerse y aprieta más, provocándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Está caliente bajo su toque, incluso a través de la tela del pantalón, y se muere de ganas de _tomarle_. Es _suyo_ desde la primera vez que le vio... No, en realidad lo es desde que su sobrino, desde que Derek le habló de él en el hospital, cuando estaba en coma. Había algo en cómo le describía... Ese algo le dijo que Derek se sentía atraído por el chico, y se propuso la meta de convertirle en uno de sus betas. Hasta que le tuvo frente a frente, en el campo de Lacrosse, tratando de proteger a aquella chica. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su valentía, la forma en que le hizo frente sin pestañear siquiera. Lo segundo fue que, a pesar de oír su corazón desbocado, vio al chico enfrentarle fingiendo con inusitada frialdad una calma que no sentía. Y fue en aquel entonces cuando Peter quiso hacerle _suyo_ , su _compañero_ , su igual, al ofrecerle El Mordisco en la muñeca. Porque se dio cuenta de que no volvería a encontrar a otro como él.

-Peter -su voz llamándole por su nombre le hizo salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos y mirarle. Tenía toda su atención.- Si vas a matarme, comerme o lo que sea, ¿puede esperar a mañana? ¿Por favor? Hoy estoy demasiado cansado...

-¿Qué ocurrió en ese viaje?

-Qué _no_ ocurrió, dirás... -se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Stiles, y exijo una respuesta.

-Bueno, pues yo exijo que me sueltes, ¿vale? -replica a su vez, tratando de apartarle de sí. Peter simplemente se deja hacer.- ¿Qué te propones viniendo aquí? Me dices que Derek está vivo, intentas propasarte conmigo y ahora quieres, me _exijes_ que te dé respuestas. Pues no siempre uno consigue lo que quiere.

-En eso te equivocas, porque yo _siempre_ consigo lo que quiero. Y tarde o temprano me lo darás -sonríe con malicia el hombre.

Stiles sólo se cruza de brazos mirándole impasible.- Puede. En tus sueños.

-O en los tuyos -contraataca Peter, acercándose para cercarle una vez más contra la pared y su cuerpo.- Y serán tan calientes que irás a mí buscando algo de alivio...

Sintiéndole suspirar suavemente contra su oído, se aparta para mirarle a los ojos y pasar una de sus manos por su mejilla, sonrojada a la vista y cálida al tacto.

-Eso no va a pasar... -dice Stiles muy bajito, ladeando un tanto la cabeza hacia esa mano.

-Ya lo veremos -susurra Peter a su vez.

Y antes de que Stiles sea capaz de registrar lo que acaba de pasar, el hombre ya ha desaparecido de su habitación, dejándole con una sensación de cosquilleo en sus labios donde este ha posado los suyos por milésimas de segundos; una muda promesa de que no cederá en sus intentos por conseguirle.


End file.
